If only tears could bring you back
by Genki Chibi Juno
Summary: ^^ Read and find out. ^^


Title: If only tears could bring you back  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Chibi Juno  
  
Pairing: MiyaMit, MitKo, RyoAya  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warning: OOC  
  
Author's Notes: Um… this is a very short song fic. ^^ It's also for Mitsui's b-day. ^^ Hope I'm not too late.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and stared at my wife, sleeping peacefully beside me. It has been a year, Mitsui. It has been 10 year since you broke up with me, but it still felt like it was only yesterday. I still feel the joy of when you confessed your love to me, and the pain when you decided to break up. I didn't know what to do; I didn't think it would ever happen. I felt my heart break into a million pieces as you spoke those harsh words, telling me that you have found another, that I was not the person you loved.  
  
  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
whose heart will guide me  
  
when all the answers disappear?  
  
  
  
I miss you, you know. I miss your cheery face, and your handsome smile. I miss the smell of your cooking when I wake up in the morning, or when I come back home from work. I miss the way you hug me tightly whenever something good happens, or when you drag me with you to one of your games. I miss the way you kiss my lips, or the way you caress me at night. I miss the way you make love to me, and I miss the way you tell me you love me.  
  
  
  
Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
this one's forever  
  
should never have to go away  
  
What will I do  
  
you know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through, ooh  
  
  
  
I felt something warm and liquid fall down my face. Tears. Tears were flowing down my face, twin rivers of sorrow flow continuously as I picture your face in front of me. I felt them wet my pillow, but I still refused to wipe them away. I want you back, why did you leave? We were happy together, so what was wrong? Why did you break up with me for? Have you found someone better, someone who makes you happier? I want you back, Mitsui, I want you back. I cried that night, hoping against hope that it'll bring you back.  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way (find a way)  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
  
Somehow (somehow) someway  
  
if my tears could bring you back to me  
  
  
  
I woke up the next day, noticing that Ayako had left earlier. I stood up and entered the bathroom. God, I looked like a mess. I felt a pang of hurt as I remembered how you usually laugh at me for looking like this. I felt the tears prick my eyes, threatening to flow. I didn't care; I felt them roll down my face, dripping into the faucet.  
  
  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
if you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
would carry you, I know they can  
  
  
  
I left the house quickly after I took a shower, I needed fresh air. I quickly went to the one place where I always cool off, the park. I looked around and found a bench, smiling when it was empty. I sat there and sighed, smiling as the cool breeze brushed against my bare face. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, then opened them to see the shock of my life.  
  
Just light will guide you  
  
and your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
into the arms of your true north  
  
I saw Mitsui standing under our favorite sakura tree, smiling and glancing at his clock. I felt joy surged through me but controlled myself as I walked over to him. I smiled and tapped his shoulder lightly; he spun around and looked at me before smiling, I felt my knees weaken. "Yo, Ryochin." He chirped, flashing a toothy grin, I smiled awkwardly and gave a weak "Yo!" He glanced at his watch again before facing me. "Expecting someone?" he asked me playfully, Gods! He's torturing me. "Err… no. Not really." I said, giving off a weak laugh. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "How about you?" I asked, Mitsui suddenly beamed and grinned. "Yep, should be here any minu…" before he could finish we heard a shout from afar. "Hisashi-kun!" I blinked and searched the source of the shout. I suddenly gasped when I saw Kogure running towards us before hugging Mitsui tightly and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Missed me?" he asked, smiling brightly. Mitsui hugged him back and smiled. "Yep, where've you been?" he asked, Kogure smiled and let go, much to his disappointment. "Tell you later." He chirped, and then he turned to face me. "Long time no see, Miyagi." He smiled brightly; I felt a wave of pain rush over me when I saw the show in front of me. "H-hi, Kogure-sempai." I said weakly, before excusing myself and ran away, ignoring Kogure's calls. I felt tears flow once more. I don't want to believe it. I don't want to believe it. Doesn't he know how much he hurt me? I stopped and stared at the sky, crying unshed tears.  
  
  
  
Look in my eyes (look in my eyes)  
  
You will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way (love could find)  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
  
Somehow (somehow) someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
  
  
I want him back, but I know now it's impossible. I felt as if my heart is being squeezed tightly until it bursts, I felt it bleed continuously. I stared at my surroundings, a beach; I stared at the sight in front of me. I started walking towards the seashore and sat on the sand, crying my heart out. I murmured his name over and over again until I screamed it out. "MITSUI!" I cried, clutching myself.  
  
  
  
(Ooh…) I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
(For one more)  
  
For one more chance (one more chance)  
  
For one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
I stared at the ocean, the inviting ocean. I remembered the day when Mitsui told me that he would love me forever, here in the ocean. I stood up and stepped into the cool waters, before continuing on fort. I shed my tears one last time before entering the salty depths, smiling as I felt life drifting away from me, not before I heard someone call me.  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way (love could find)  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned (you returned) to me someday  
  
Somehow (somehow) someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back (bring you back) to me  
  
  
  
"MIYAGI!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, watching him drown in the salty waters, I heard a choke sob behind me and faced my beloved Min-kun. He was crying, falling to his knees. His glasses broke as it landed on the hard surface, before I knew it, I was crying as well. I sat next to my Min-kun and soothed him, whispering words of comfort to him. I stared at the setting sun and as it bathed us in its warm glow. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as the winds whispered to me.  
  
Hisashi, I love you.  
  
  
  
*piku* *gulps* Oh boy, Liete'll kill me. ^^;;; Did you like it… hope you did. *runs away as ryota and ryota fans chases her* 


End file.
